Queen Melanie
Queen Melanie was a minor character who appeared in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. She was the second wife of King Crisanto, the mother of Belladonna, and the stepmother of Rapunzel. Queen Melanie is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Queen Melanie was a tall, thin woman with long black hair and pale skin. She wore a red dress with gold shoulder pads and a pair of crimson earrings to match. She also wore a gold crown. As a ghost, she appears the same but with a slight blue hue. In life, Queen Melanie was a quiet and somber woman who, like her daughter Belladonna, was rather insecure. Her desire to win the hearts of her husband and subjects allowed Mother Gothel to trick her into becoming a part of her cruel plot to bring down the Goddess Flora. Upon realizing it was Gothel who was the cause of her daughter's curse, Melanie's anger and guilt drove her to insanity and her eventual death. History Queen Melanie married King Crisanto after his first wife, Queen Violante, died. Her most trusted adviser was Mother Gothel, who was scheming to get back at Flora for not making her a Guardian. When Melanie became pregnant with Belladonna, Gothel made sure Belladonna was born with the powers of the Nightbloom by giving Melanie a special potion every day. When Melanie learned what Gothel had done, she was overwhelmed with grief, and she died unhappily. Her last act before she died was to entrust Belladonna to her half-sister, Rapunzel. The Fairytale Detective first encountered Queen Melanie's ghost in the Floralia cemetery. Upon seeing the Detective, the ghost vanished but later reappeared in the foyer of the Palace after the Detective destroyed the cursed vines. Realizing the Detective's intentions to re-enter Belladonna's tower, Queen Melanie guided her through the ballroom and into the throne room, where there was a mechanism for the secret passageway. When the Detective triggered the mechanism, Queen Melanie revealed it was her foolishness in trusting Mother Gothel that lead Belladonna to possess power over the Nightbloom. Cursing the day she listened to Gothel, Queen Melanie's ghost let out a scream of madness and vanished. It is unknown if Queen Melanie has been able to rest in peace since the Detective defeated Belladonna in any of the three endings. Relationships *King Crisanto (husband, deceased) *Belladonna (daughter) *Rapunzel (step-daughter) *Mother Gothel (personal servant/enemy) Relevant Parables The Sisters of Dark and Light (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sister together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. Quotes Quotes by Queen Melanie * "My kingdom is in danger because I made the mistake of trusting Mother Gothel." * "My daughter, Belladonna, she possesses that terrible power because of Mother Gothel and that flower." * "It was all Gothel's doing! It was her fault! I was so foolish. I curse the day I ever listened to her!" Quotes about Queen Melanie * "The Queen who, tragically, brought darkness to the kingdom." - Fairytale Detective * "Ravaged by guilt and hatred, Melanie's spirit refuses to rest in peace." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= melanie ghost 1.jpg|Melanie's Ghost in the Cemetery BOR - Queen Melanie Ghost 1.png|Melanie's Ghost in the Foyer BOR - Queen Melanie Ghost 2.png|Melanie's Ghost in the Ballroom BOR - Queen Melanie Gost 3.png|Melanie Ghost Crying melanie ghost 5.jpg|Melanie's Ghost Speaks wailing melanie.jpg|Melanie's Ghost, Furiously Wailing |-|Depictions= BoR-Melanie.jpg|Portrait of Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Painting of the royal family after Belladonna's birth.png|Family Picture of Queen Melanie, Belladonna, Rapunzel and the King, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Portraits of the two queens.png|Portrait of Queen Violante and Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Shrine for the two queens.png|Floralia Queens Chest, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Pregnant Queen Melanie.png|A drawing of a pregnant Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel |-|Other Images= BOR - Queen Melanie.png|Queen Melanie - Concept Art Character belladonna s mother ghost by danielllee-d7vqmzi.jpg|Queen Melanie (final character design) melanie diary.jpg|Queen Melanie's Diary Entry Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Ballad of Rapunzel